mishmashfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighter
The Fighter class presented in the PHB is widely accepted to be weak and lacking in both interest and panache. While a Fighter is a stand-up melee damage dealer and a relatively sturdy tank, he pales in comparison to more specialized classes. To remedy this situation, here are presented two alternate Fighter classes. E7 Fighter '''Skills: '''4+Int per level. Add Knowledge (tactics), Knowledge (history), and Sense Motive to the Fighter skill list. '''Bonus Feat: '''Unchanged from PHB. '''Combat Style: '''Choose a favored combat style (see Combat Style section below). When fighting with that combat style, gain a +1 style bonus to attacks and damage. This bonus increases to +2 at level 4. '''Defense: '''Choose evasive or protective. If you choose evasive, you gain the listed bonus as a dodge bonus to AC while wearing light armor. If you choose protective, you gain the listed bonus as DR - when wearing heavy armor. '''Puissance: '''You gain the listed bonus as a competence bonus to all weapon attacks and unarmed strikes. '''Combat Style Mastery: '''You gain a particular ability depending on your combat style. See the section on Combat Style for details. '''Talent: '''See the section on Talents for details. E20 (Core) Fighter Combat Style Each fighter, while competent with all weapons and armor, focuses on one or a few different fighting styles. There are six such styles, each focused on a different broad type of combat. '''Sword and Shield: '''You focus on fighting with a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. Your talents and abilities emphasize defense and protection. You gain your style bonus when wielding a one-handed melee weapon in your main hand and a shield in your off hand. The Sword and Shield capstone is a choice between Spell Reflect and Shield Wall. * '''Spell Reflect: '''As an immediate action, you may make a Reflex save against a spell that targets only you. You may make this save even if the spell does not allow a Reflex save. If you fail, the spell affects you as normal. If you succeed, you may declare a new target for the spell. This new target must be within range and must be a valid target for the spell. The spell affects that target instead, using the same attack roll and DC (if applicable). Whatever the result of the Reflex save, you are dazed until the end of your next turn. You must have a shield equipped to use this ability. * '''Shield Wall: '''As an immediate action, you may negate a single attack that would have otherwise hit you. Your shield must make a Fortitude save with a DC equal to the amount of damage that would have been done; if this save fails, the shield is destroyed. You may only use this ability if you have a shield equipped, and you must declare its use before damage is determined. '''Two-hander: '''You have trained with heavy weaponry, requiring two hands to wield properly. Your talents are geared towards inflicting the most pain possible with a big weapon. You gain your style bonus when wielding a two-handed non-pole weapon. The Two-hander capstone is Pommel Smash: an enemy who attacks you and misses provokes an Attack of Opportunity from you. '''Florentine: '''You are an expert at wielding a weapon in each hand. You gain your style bonus when wielding a light or one-handed weapon in each hand, or a double weapon. The Florentine capstone is TBD. '''Fencer: '''You are accustomed to wielding a light weapon in one hand, and little to nothing in your off hand. Your style focuses on quick, precise strikes. You gain your style bonus when wielding a light weapon in your main hand and either nothing or a parrying implement in your offhand. The Fencer capstone is TBD. '''Halberdier: '''You are trained in the use of halberds and other polearms, and are skilled at keeping your opponents at bay. You gain your style bonus while wielding a polearm of any kind. The Halberdier capstone is TBD. '''Brawler: '''You need no weapons other than your two fists. You gain your style bonus while fighting unarmed or grappling. The Brawler capstone is TBD. Talents Fighters may choose any talent they meet the prerequisite for, even if it is not part of one of their chosen Combat Styles.